The study of the use of repeated starch administration as a modification in the therapy of type I glycogen storage disease and an alternative to nocturnal nasogastric drips was completed in the first phase. It was determined that for most patients cornstarch was superior to either rice or potato starch. In most individuals 1.0-2.5 gm of starch/kg body weight given by mouth every 6 hours will maintain the blood glucose in the normal range. This is not useful in children below 2 years of age because of the normally developmental low pancreatic amylase until that time. It was found that a number of factors alter the digestibility of starch i.e., cause it to be absorbed more quickly, to wit, boiling, cooking, juice, ascorbic acid in large doses. The prolonged absorption is not due to delay in stomach emptying. It would appear to be associated with the induction of sucrose in the ileum.